


Kryptonite

by Rumo (Rumo_writes)



Series: Ruthari Bodyguard AU [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Ethari - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Runaan - Freeform, Runaari, bodyguard!Runaan, engineer!Ethari, ruthari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumo_writes/pseuds/Rumo
Summary: Just a short One-Shot pulled out of the Bodyguard AU I am working on (yes, there will be more) because random-fandom-ramble on tumblr is the best and keeps feeding me ideas. So there's that.Basically, Ethari is the head engineer of a big firm, gets abducted, Runaan worries the usual drill.
Relationships: Ethari & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Bodyguard AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643581
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> So as you might have guessed, this is a gift for random-fandom-ramble

Ethari was waiting. Not entirely patiently, but he still sat on his folding chair, not moving even an inch. Granted, there was not much that he could move, with his wrists securely tied behind his back and both ankles zip-tied to the chair legs.   
His capturers had given up on trying to get any corporate information out of him after he’d started to answer each question with such immense detail and academic language that even his former professors wouldn’t have been able to keep up. It amused him quite a bit. They could have beaten him to a pulp but instead, one of them began to cry when he recited one of the calculations he did for their latest batch of solar panels.   
So now, after what he supposed where a good twenty or so hours, he was still sitting here in that regrettably under-heated room with chipped brick walls. And waited.   
“How can you still be so cheerful?” the guard in the corner to his right asked, lightning cigarette number sixteen. Yes, he’d counted. Ethari had always hated the smoke.   
“Ah, yer know-“ he grinned, trying to seem unfazed by the fact that he was still tied to a chair and not in his workshop at home, bent over his work “-it get’s a tad bit borin’ after the first few abductions.” The guard rolled his eyes, tucking cigarette 17 out of his box.   
“You’re a weird one, y’know that?” Ethari inclined his head, taking it as a compliment.   
“It has been mentioned. I think ya would like ma bodyguard. He, too, thinks I am not nearly serious enough about these matters.”  
“Well that guy did a damn bad job if you ended up here.” How dared that thug? There was exactly one person allowed to tease his bodyguard and it was Ethari.   
“Ya might want to reconsider that assessment.” The guard shrugged, standing up to walk towards the door. There was probably another shift change due. Might as well, this one had become boring during the last hour. “And yet you’re here and Lux Aurea is paying us a great amount to get you back.”   
And yet he was. Though not for much longer he hoped. The other was pretty late already. Very unlike him. Maybe these thugs were a bit more competent than the last.   
The guard turned, hand reaching for the handle just as Ethari could hear scuffling outside. Finally.   
“What the-“ and the door slammed open, right into the other’s face as a familiar suit-clad figure barged in, knocking the guard out in one go.   
“Yer late.” Ethari announced over the general sounds of groaning coming from the hallway.   
His bodyguard just glared at him, taking one searching look around the room before crouching down and swiftly cutting through the zip-ties that held him down. “Thanks”   
“Are you hurt?” the engineer shook his head, flexing his fingers a bit to test their movement. “Good we need to get out of here before they call for backup. Police is on their way it will get messy soon.”   
With a grand gesture, Ethari pointed down the hallway. “Lead the way.“   
He followed the white-haired man out the door, wincing as he kicked the guard again who was just coming to and watched as his bodyguard reached back to clip another magazine in his handgun, the old one clattering to floor uselessly. He also removed the silencer Ethari had never seen him use before, tucking it in his suit jacket.  
That damn black suit. It was still impeccable, not even a crease in the material he knew to be lined with Kevlar.   
They only encountered four thugs on their way out of what he now realized was a warehouse somewhere. Most of which were only half conscious or already sported bullet holes. Nothing lethal of course but always enough to keep them down.   
A small armada of policemen rushed past them as they reached the familiar company-issued black SUV, surrounding the space in a matter of seconds. What followed was a very long and taxing day of sitting through interrogations and getting checked over by two independent doctors just to be sure.   
When he was finally home, Ethari could simply collapse on his bed, glad to be finally back in his own four walls. He snuggled deeper under the thick covers, pretending the last two days hadn’t happened and it had just been a very taxing dream. Sometimes the engineer wished he hadn’t taken Janai’s offer to join Lux Aurea as head engineer for their renewable energy project a few years back. Sure, the work paid way more a month than he would have earned at the university in a year and he got to play around with the newest technology. But it all came at the cost of his privacy and quite frankly resulted in the need of 24/7 security coverage of his person. Janai even asked if they could chip him. Just in case.   
He looked up as the door creaked quietly before it closed again with a click. Ethari couldn’t hear any footsteps but that didn’t alarm him at all, he was used to it by now. A few seconds later, the bed dipped on the opposite side as his bodyguard slid under the covers, immediately snuggling close to him. “Hey there” the engineer smiled fondly, patting the other’s long white hair, still damp from the shower.   
“Hn” Runaan only wrapped his arms closer around him, burying his face in the hollow of Ethari’s neck and mouthing a few sloppy kisses there.   
The engineer nuzzled in the braided hair, drawing in a deep breath before stopping “You stink.”  
“I literally just took a shower Sweets.” Runaan grumbled, making him sigh. “Ya know what I mean. You promised to quit.” That got his bodyguard to sit up on his elbows, fixing Ethari with these impossibly turquoise eyes of his.   
“Once you stop getting shot at.” At the engineers raised eyebrows, he dropped his head with a sigh. “Look, I did. You know I did. It’s just-“ he cut off, looking anywhere but at his face.   
“It’s just what?” Ethari prodded, gently lifting the other’s chin up until their eyes met.   
“I- I just couldn’t find you and then they, they sent that video of you and we still had no clue where you were and-“ his expression changed to pained as he turned his head to the side, hiding in the engineers palm. “-I was stressed, Annie had some lying around, we had been looking for you for over eighteen hours and I thought this time, this time I might be too late to get you in time and-“ Runaan broke off again, going back to being tightly snuggled to his side, cheek pressed against his chest.   
“But ya did.” The other nodded, slightly quivering despite being sandwiched between Ethari and a very thick down duvet.   
“Yeah this time.” It sounded so small and defeated that the engineer immediately wrapped him closer in his arms.   
“I have the utmost confidence that ya will keep me safe.” The quivering didn’t stop but turned erratic, stifling a few silent sobs. Ethari began to rub soothing circles over his back, humming a soft tune while his other hand carefully worked the braid out of the silken strands.   
“Ruff two days?” Runaan sniffled in response “uh-hn” and started tracing invisible lines on the engineer’s chest, briefly trailing down to circle his muscles before resting his palm over Ethari’s heart.   
After a few minutes, he pulled the other up on top of him, wiping the tears off his bodyguard’s cheeks. “Hey, look, I’m alright.” Ethari placed both his hands on each side of the other’s face, holding him just a few millimeters away. With a smirk, he let go, letting his fingers trail lower until he could push up the tank top Runaan wore to bed. “Maybe I could show ya how alive I am?”   
Finally. Finally, he was able to draw a chuckle out of him. His bodyguard grinned, bending down to steal another kiss, on the lips this time, and helped with getting the top off for good.   
“Alright. Convince me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that little drabble. I have most of the actual Bodyguard AU already written so that might be up soon-ish. Another Update for both Defectum and Talents is also in the works. Sorry for my long hiatus. Life was a bit stressful lately so I mostly only got to write stuff I will probably never publish.


End file.
